supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de canciones de SSBB (Metroid)
Para la lista completa de canciones véase: Música (SSBB). Estos son los temas del universo Metroid en Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''que pueden ser escuchadas en los escenarios Fragata Orpheon, Norfair y en el editor de escenarios. Main Theme (Metroid) Este es el tema del área de Brinstar en Metroid ''para el ''Nintendo Entertaiment System considerado como el tema de la franquicia. Este es uno de los pocos temas del juego que tienen letras, que son las siguientes: Samus is under fire! She's sent an emergency directive: Join The Fight! ''que se traduce a: ''¡Samus esta bajo el fuego! Ella ha enviado una directiva de emergencia: ¡Únete a la lucha! ''estas frases están tomadas del videojuego ''Metroid Prime Pinball ''que se escuchaban en la tabla de la Fragata Pirata. Usos * Suena en el escenario de Norfair. * Suena brevemente antes de la batalla contra Ridley sin las letras presentes. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Kenji Yamamoto, Narration: Jay Ward, Composer and Arranger: Nintendo Japanese title: メインテーマ (メトロイド), ''Main Theme (Metroid). Ending (Metroid) Este es el tema de los créditos de Metroid ''y su remake ''Metroid: Zero Mission, ''esta versión esta orquestada. Desbloqueo Se debe de jugar diez veces en el escenario de Norfair. Usos * Suena en el escenario de Norfair. * Suena durante el desfile de personajes de Samus y Samus Zero. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Tsukasa Masuko, Composer: Nintendo, Arranger: M's Factory. Japanese title: エンディング (メトロイド), ''Ending (Metroid). Norfair Este es el tema del mapa de Norfair en Metroid ''con algunos efectos de sonido añadidos al final. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario de Norfair. * Suena en el nivel La fábrica de bombas subespaciales (Parte I). Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Yuzo Koshiro, Composer: Nintendo, Arranger: ANCIENT. Japanese title: ノルフェア, ''Norfair. Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior Este es el tema de apertura y de créditos del videojuego Super Metroid para el Super Nintendo Entertaiment System. Usos * Suena en el escenario Norfair. * Suena en la escena en donde Pikachu y Samus Zero derrotan a las Samus falsas en el Modo Aventura. Créditos Arrangement: Masato Kouda, Composer: Nintendo. Japanese title: 宇宙戦士 サムス アランのテーマ, Space Warrior Samus Aran's Theme. Vs. Ridley Este es el tema de la batalla contra Ridley en Super Metroid ''convirtiéndose en el tema del mismo en juegos posteriores de la franquicia. Usos * Suena en el escenario Fragata Orpheon. * Suena en la batalla contra Ridley y curiosamente Meta Ridley, a pesar de tener su propio tema en el juego y en el Modo Aventura. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Yusuke Takahama, Composer: Nintendo, Arranger: TARGET ENTERTAINMENT INC. Japanese title: vs. リドリー, ''vs. Ridley. Vs. Parasite Queen Este es el tema original de la batalla contra la Reina Parásito en Metroid Prime 2, ''que suena similar al tema del Cerebro Madre en ''Super Metroid. Desbloqueo Se debe encontrar el CD con el tema. Usos * Suena en el escenario Fragata Orpheon. * Suena en el nivel El centro de investigación II. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. Japanese title: vs. パラサイトクイーン, vs. Parasite Queen. Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime) Este tema se compone del tema de apertura y el de créditos de Metroid Prime. Este tema tiene voces que hacen referencia a un diálogo sin usar en Metroid Prime que es el siguiente: In the reaches of space, below the surface of Planet Zebes, Samus Aran faced the Space Pirates. She destroyed their operation, wiped out the parasites called Metroids, and defeated Mother Brain. But the pirates were far from finished. ''Que se traduce a: En las profundidades del espacio, bajo la superficie del Planeta Zebes, Samus Aran se enfrentó a los Piratas Espaciales. Ella destruyó sus operaciones, extinguió a los parásitos conocidos como Metroides, y derrotó al Cerebro Madre. Pero los piratas estaban lejos de ser derrotados.'' Usos * Suena en el escenario Fragata Orpheon. * Suena en el nivel El centro de investigación I. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Kenji Yamamoto, Narration: Jay Ward, Composer and Arranger: Nintendo. Japanese title: オープニング / メニュー (メトロイドプライム) Opening / Menu (Metroid Prime). Sector 1 Este es un arreglo orquestado del tema del Sector 1 de Metroid Fusion. Usos * Suena en el escenario Fragata Orpheon. * Suena al luchar contra las Samus oscuras en El centro de investigación I. * Suena al enfrentarse a Samus falsa y otros personajes no relacionados con Metroid como: ** Fox, Falco, Capitán Falcon y Snake. Créditos Arrangement Supervisor: Minako Hamano, Composer: Nintendo, Arranger: Nintendo. Vs. Meta Ridley Este es el tema original del tema de la batalla contra Meta Ridley en Metroid Prime ''que es un arreglo estilo techno del tema de la batalla con Ridley en ''Super Metroid ''y juegos posteriores. Usos * Suena en el escenario Fragata Orpheon. * Suena en el nivel La fábrica de bombas subespaciales II. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. Japanese title: vs. メタリドリー ''vs. Meta Ridley. Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2) Este es el tema original del modo multijugador de Metroid Prime 2 ''que en si es un arreglo del tema de la jungla de Brinstar en ''Super Metroid. Desbloqueo Se debe jugar en el escenario Fragata Orpheon diez veces. Usos * Suena en el escenario Fragata Orpheon. * Suena en el nivel La fábrica de bombas subespaciales I. Créditos Composition and arrangements Copyright Nintendo. Japanese title: マルチプレイ (メトロイドプライム２)Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2). Véase También Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Super Smash Bros. Brawl